Dear My Friends
by BRSxANE
Summary: Rin has just started high school and everything seems to be going well for him. He becomes quite popular and forms several strong bonds and friendly rivalries along the way but what really catches his eye is a quiet girl who spends most of her time in the school library who had been given the nickname Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, here's my new story but unlike all of my others this story is a Christmas present I actually wrote this one for someone else.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS RIAN AND RINA AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

**This year had been so amazing for me since this was the year that I met you guys, Vanessa, The Izanagi Crew and so many other amazing people, I hope that we all stay friends for a really long time!**

**Just letting everyone know there will be no demons or otherselves and there will be characters from various anime in this story with certain references that only certain people will understand, all in all it's just a short story based on a real and genuine love between two close friends of mine.**

Saying that Rin was nervous would be a huge understatement, he was pretty much sweating buckets which was pretty much understandable since he was just starting a new high school.

Normally Rin Okumura was able to keep his cool just fine but that was only because this was the first time he was going to a different school than his twin brother Yukio who had always been academically superior to him and as a result was taking classes at a medical school in order to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor like their father.

"Well here goes nothing." Rin said walking with the other first year students as they made their way to the main hall of Kiyomi High School for the enrolment ceremony.

Rin hadn't even been there ten minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. Everyone had taken their seats and had been waiting twenty minutes for the actual ceremony to start.

At last the curtains of the rather large stage were drawn and several teachers and older students came forward and sat in a line.

Then a rather tall man with white hair and glasses walked onto the centre of the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Hello everyone please forgive our lateness but we just had to get a few more things ready. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kishou Arima and I am the headmaster of this school. It is my hope that when each of you graduate from this institute you will each have been moulded into proper young adults who will each be able to better the lives of not only yourselves but those around you. Let's all have a wonderful year and I look forward to working with you all." Arima said giving a bow as the students gave him a round of applause as he walked off of the stage.

Personally Rin wasn't too fond of this guy, why was someone who looked like he was in his twenties a headmaster at a school. And why the hell did he dye his hair white, fair enough it looked pretty cool on him but it was still weird for a headmaster to dye their own hair. Also some of the girls next to him were already saying about how lucky they were to have such a cute headmaster.

Girls were so weird there was no way that Rin would ever be able to understand how their brains worked.

"Okay if everyone could settle down and give me your undivided attention." A rather gruff voice said causing Rin to look at the new teacher at the centre of the stage, he had brown hair and pale skin with a black eye patch over his left eye.

_Is every teacher at this school a freakin' weirdo?! First a young headmaster_ _with white hair and now some guy with a freakin' eye patch? What's next some muscular guy who dresses up like some kinda magical anime girl?! _Rin thought although he quickly regretted that he thought of that rather disturbing image, he nearly threw up his breakfast just thinking about it.

"Good now that you're all paying attention, my name is Igor Neuhaus so make sure to listen up. Now some of you may know this but most of you probably do not. Now when you entered the hall all of you were given a card with a number on it, among the second and third year students there will be someone with the same number, they will act as a guide of sorts for you, they will give you a tour of the school grounds, inform you of your home room teacher and will give you you're lesson time table. They are meant to help you adapt to life at Hiyomi High School as quickly as possible so once you find them make sure to make good use of them." Neuhaus said.

Most of the students looked down at their cards including Rin, he had the number 29. _So now they're making the older students do most of the work? This sounds like slave labour than a high school. _Rin said.

So far he wasn't impressed with the way this school handled things, despite their classy and pretentious demeanour the teachers seemed rather irresponsible though all of the students were young adults so it was only natural that they weren't doing as much hand holding now.

The ceremony dragged on for another hour with each teacher seeming even weirder than the next although the most strange was definitely the vice headmaster a man called Mephisto Pheles, the man had purple hair with an ahoge and he dressed like some kind of clown. Rin made a mental to steer clear of that guy.

Finally the opening ceremony came to a close and everyone exited the hall to find a huge line of older students waiting outside they all had numbers stuck onto their blazers, they must have been the guide that Neuhaus Sensei was talking about. At least that's what Rin thought to himself.

The crowd of first years began to disperse as they went to find their partners, but for some reason Rin was having some trouble finding his. He was not off to a good start at this new school.

Just when he was about to find a teacher to complain he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, RIn turned and saw a boy with the number 29 on their school blazer.

"Excuse me are you a first year?" The boy asked and Rin gave a nod. The boy Lelouch had rather long ebony hair and violet eyes, he was noticeably scrawny but he was considerably tall and he had a rather sincere smile that somehow reminded Rin of Yukio.

"Oh good well it looks like I'll be your Senpai partner, my name is Lelouch Vi Britannia it's nice to meet you." Lelouch said.

Judging from his name Rin guessed that he was some kind of wealthy foreigner.

"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet ya Lelouch-Senpai." Rin said holding out his hand which Lelouch gladly shook.

Despite lacking any noticeable muscle Rin noticed that Lelouch had a rather firm hand shake.

"Well Rin starting from today, I'm officially responsible for making sure that you do well at this school and enjoy yourself at the same time so if you're ready shall I start by giving you the tour?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah sure!" Rin said with an affirmative nod.

As Lelouch showed Rin around the school grounds, Rin found that he and Lelouch got along really well even though they had just met it was like they had known eachother for a lot longer.

"Okay Rin well that concludes our tour this has the name of your home room teacher and your school time table. If you ever need me you can find me in the chess club during lunch and break times, since I'm the president of that club." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Okay you got it Lelouch-Senpai!" Rin said giving the taller a thumbs up before heading in the direction of his first lesson.

"Oh and Rin do you think you could do me a quick favour?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure what is it?" Rin said turning to face his partner.

"Well you see I'm meant to give your next teacher some documents from the library but I have a meeting with the student council now so do you think that you could go down to the library and pick up the documents and give them to your teacher for me? I know it's an inconvenience on your first day but this would really help me out." Lelouch said pleadingly.

"Don't worry Lelouch-senpai! Just leave everything to me!" Rin said with a determined grin.

"Thanks! This means a lot! And don't worry about being marked in late if your teacher asks just say that you were running this errand for me, you remember where the library is right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah how can I forget it when it's got those big ass doors." Rin said casuing both the boys to laugh.

"Okay great once you get there just tell the librarian that youre collecting the documents for Amon-Sensei. Thanks again for this Rin I promise I'll make this up to you!" Lelouch said waving as he ran off to his meeting.

It didn't take Rin very long to find the library since it really did have rather grand looking doors for a library.

When he entered the room he followed Lelouch's instructions and went up to the librarian's desk to find a woman with long black hair with brown eyes and a beauty mark on the lower left side of her face, her name tag said Saya.

"Uh excuse me." Rin said trying to sound quiet. "Yes can I help you?" Saya said cheerfily.

"I'm here to pick up the documents from Amon-Sensei." Rin said, "Oh yes! Wait here I'll be right back." Saya said turning to enter a room behind her desks.

While he was waiting Rin turned his around to take a look around the rather spacious library, there were quite a few people in here studying but out of all of them one girl caught his eye.

The girl had long black hair tied into an unven pig tail style and she had light blue eyes which he couldn't seem to look away from.

She was resting her jaw in one of her hands, lost in a book she was reading. She was sitting next to a window and the sun beams pouring through it made it look like her skin was almost shining. She looked almost angelic.

"Here you go dear sorry about the wait." Saya said putting the documents infront of Rin making him tare his gaze away from the girl.

"Thanks." Rin said picking up the documents and heading out of the door.

Just before he left he gave the pig-tailed girl one final glance before leaving.

Little did he know that in time that girl would one day become his Ice Queen.

**I Hope that everyone is liking this story so far, it'll only be a short one about 3-5 chapters but I hope everyone enjoys them.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, Meery Christmas Rian and Rina I hope you liked my present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter of Dear My Friends, thanks for your kind reviews.**

**Now due to certain circumstances I am on a bit of a deadline to finish this story so after this one there will only be one more chapter.**

**This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but I wanted to make it into a story because I wanted to make it a little more memorable.**

**So without further ado let's get started.**

**As I stated in the previous chapter there will be various anime characters in this story so try not to get too confused.**

Rin had been going to classes at Hiyomi High School for a little over a month now and despite his initial concerns he had grown to really like his new high school. Although he far from enjoyed the classes but then again what student in their right mind enjoys every class at their school.

By now he had made several good friends, he and Lelouch hit it off from the start and Rin always went to him whenever he had a problem or any concerns. IN fact he had even come to see Lelouch as a big brother. All his life Rin had done his best to look out for his younger brother Yukio and now that he had someone looking out for him he couldn't help but think of Lelouch as his older brother.

There were also other's in their little group.

First there was Naruto Uzumaki, he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was always full of life and always seemed to have a smile on his face he also had peculiar whisker like markings on his cheeks. Rin automatically took a liking to Naruto since he saw some of himself in the blonde and even though they were the same age. Naruto had taken to calling him "Rin-Senpai." Even though Rin was only a few months older than Naruto was.

Then there was Shino Asada, she was close friends with Naruto and often scolded him and Rin whenever they were behaving idiotic. She had rather pale skin with dark brown eyes with matching coloured hair which were tied in small ribbons by the side of her face. She also wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses.

The smiley optimistic member of the group was Sakura Matou, she was a beautiful young woman with violet hair, which she styled with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. Sakura was always bubbly and friendly to almost everyone she met and always tried her best to help those around her.

Shin Gilanmaru had red eyes and black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with a maroon red colour. Strangely he was always seen wearing black and red collars on his neck. When he first met him Rin got the impression that he was some kind of hard-core gangster and it turns out that Shin actually was part of a gang but he left after he met his girlfriend. Shin was very loyal and protective of the people close to him and didn't hesitate to use violence when it was necessary.

The girl that brought Shin out of his previous gang life was none other than Hiyori Iki, She had long dark brown hair with dark pinkish eyes and like Sakura she had a kind personality and often went out of her way to help other people.

Another male of the group was Tsunayoshi Sawada although most people just called him Tsuna for short. When Rin first met Tsuna he had a lot of confidence issues and very low self-esteem but Rin and the rest of the group were able to help Tsuna find his inner strength and he became a strong and reliable friend.

Keima Katsuragi was the official lady-killer of the group, he had brown hair and brown eyes and also wore glasses. Despite the fact that he spent nearly all of his free time playing games, he had this shocking talent to make girls swoon for him with very little words. While he seemed cold and distant at first Rin found that he was in fact a very nice guy and always respected Keima for his confidence when talking to the opposite sex.

Then there was Origami Tobiichi a blue eyed young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She was as kind hearted and sweet natured as the rest of the girls in the group but she was quite shy but it was the kind of adorable shy that made you want to hug her forever.

And last but certainly not least was Izayoi Sakamaki who had light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He was never seen without his headphones but he had the courtesy to remove them while conversing with his friends. He and Rin had actually indirectly met before, they both were bitter rivals on an online game where Rin went by the avatar name "Blue" and Izayoi's avatar name was "Red". Then as if fate decreed it Rin saw Izayoi playing the game on his tablet while they were both on the same bus, he instantly recognized Izayoi's avatar and asked if his avatar's name was Red which Izayoi confirmed causing Rin to reveal that he was Blue. The two then proceeded to get into a childish argument over who was better much to the discomfort of the other passengers.

They then found out that they attended the same school and where in the same class no less! Since they had no choice but to tolerate eachother the two agreed not to refrain get into a brawl everytime they met and eventually grew to see eachother as friends and rivals.

However Rin was currently facing somewhat of a personal dilemma. Everytime that he was sent to the library or had to go there he would always see that same girl with the pigtails reading silently in the same place, looking as angelic as ever.

For some reason Rin couldn't stop himself from staring at the girl whenever he was in the library, since everyone including her was busy looking at a book or a screen no one ever caught him looking at the girl, even though he hadn't even spoken a word to her. It's like there was some kind of force around her that just kept pulling Rin. Nowadays he even started making up excuses just to go to the library hoping to get a glimpse of her.

That's actually what he was attempting to do now.

"Well guys I gotta take leak I'll be back in a bit!" Rin said as he starting walking but something was off, he could feel his legs moving but he wasn't going anywhere.

He turned his head to see Shin had grabbed the back of his collar, preventing him from travelling in any direction.

"Uh Shin. What are you doing?" Rin asked somewhat confused by the taller teen's actions.

"Where are you really going to Rin?" Shin asked releasing his hold on the collar on Rin's school shirt.

"Wh-whaddya mean? To the bathroom obviously." Rin said somewhat shakily, he was rather caught off guard by the sudden question.

"We can tell that you're lying Rin-kun." Hiyori said standing beside her boyfriend.

"EHH?! I'm not lying!" Rin said more surprised that they had started to suspect him rather than their accusations.

"Yes you are, you always go to the bathroom during our breaks so unless you have the bladder of o four-year old then I highly doubt you're going to the toilet every time you say you are." Keima his gaze not moving from the screen of his PSP as he spoke.

"That's it! I just have a tiny bladder so there ain't nothing I can do about that." Rin said smirking triumphantly at his excuse as if he had thought of it himself.

"No you don't, because if you did then you'd be going to the bathroom a lot more frequently and they'd be at random times during the day not at the same time every day." Shino said straightening her glasses.

Her caused Rin's smirk to completely vanish and was replaced with a crooked smile realizing he'd practically exposed himself.

"Hey ease up on him guys he could be telling the truth maybe he is just going to the bathroom." Izayoi surprising everyone that of all people he came to Rin's defence.

"Thanks Iza-" Rin started tearing up slightly at his rival believing him.

"The poor dumbass probably swallowed a bunch of laxatives thinking they were sweets or something so I guess we can't blame him for his own stupidity." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"What you say you Red assed baboon!" Rin snapped lunging at the blonde and started pulling on his spiky hair.

"Only the truth you Blue faced moron!" Izayoi shouted grabbing Rin's cheeks and began to pinch and stretch his face.

"Boys." Hiyori said in a calmly but Rin and Izayoi recognized that tone well, that was Hiyori's "Behave or I'll smack the crap out of you" tone causing both of the teens to freeze and suddenly break apart.

Despite her seemingly innocent demean or Hiyori could be even more intimidating and scary than her boyfriend.

"But seriously Rin where do you keep running off to all the time." Tsuna asked.

"Yeah come on Rin-Senpai tell us!" Naruto in a chipper tone.

"Or is it that maybe you don't trust us enough to tell us the truth Rin-san." Sakura said sniffling earning Rin a series of "You made her cry" glares from everyone present causing Rin to finally break.

"Okay! Okay! The truth is that I've been going to the library!" Rin exclaimed.

Everyone just remained silent for a while just staring at him in disbelief.

"Come on Rin enough with the lies we all know how much you hate studying you even told us that yourself." Shin stated facepalming.

"I'm don't go to the library to study, I go there to watch this pretty girl!" Rin stated instantly getting everyone's attention, even Keima looked away from his PSP to stare at his navy-haired friend in shock.

"R-Rin-san's a st-stalker!" Sakura gasped putting both her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I knew you were a little weird but I never thought that you were a creepy peeper." Shino

"I'M NOT A PEEPER OR A STALKER!" Rin protested waving his arms around in frustration.

"Well what else do you call someone who goes around staring at girls for long periods of time?" Shin asked.

Now that he thought about it, Rin did realise how his actions might come across as stalker behaviour but it's not like he was thinking of anything dirty when he looked at her, he just kept thinking about how pretty she was.

"Does this girl have light blue eyes and has her hair styled in uneven pig tails by any chance?" Keima asked which surprised Rin since the description was pretty much dead on.

"Yeah but how do you know her." Rin asked, wait was Keima watching her too?!

"She actually has a bit of a reputation, people call her the Ice Queen." Keima said pushing up his slightly fallen glasses.

"Ice Queen?" Naruto asked confused at the rather odd title.

Keima nodded before answering, "You see the reason she's called that is because whenever anyone tries to talk to her she always gives them the cold shoulder, she hardly ever talks to people and apparently she has a glare that can just make you freeze on the spot in fear." Keima explained.

"Are you sure about that? It could be just some over exaggerated rumour." Tsuna reasoned.

"Well rumour or no rumour I'm gonna try and talk to her." Rin said starting to walk off.

"Do you think Rin is going to be alright I mean what if this girl rejects him?" Origami asked in a concerned voice.

"He's probably just wasting his time." Keima said going back to playing his game.

"Well what can you do Blue's always been as stubborn as hell." Izayoi said with a sigh.

"Yeah it's just one of the many things you two have in common." Origami said with a smile.

"Tch as if I have anything in common with that moron." Izayoi huffed.

_THE LIBRARY_

When Rin entered the library he looked around for the girl that had been occupying his thoughts so much recently.

It was relatively easy to find her since she was reading in the same place she always did.

"Hi." Rin said quietly as he walked up to the girl who didn't even give him a second's glance.

"Hey." Rin said but still the girl didn't even turn to face him.

_What is this girl a female version of Keima who's obsessed with books instead of games?! _Rin thought slightly annoyed at the girl's rudeness.

Since verbal attempts seemed unsuccessful Rin tried sitting opposite the girl and started waving at her to get her attention.

"Can I help you with something?" The girl asked rather darkly with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Hey my name's Rin Okumura, I've noticed that you spend a lot of time by yourself so I thought that I'd try talking to you and maybe we could be friends." Rin said with his signature grin.

The girl merely sighed before closing her book to look at the boy.

"Look I know exactly how you popular jerks work so why don't you save us both some time and leave me alone." The girl said which confused Rin.

"Let me guess your friends dared to come over and talk to me, act all nice, try and get us to be friends, then you get me to confess to an embarrassing secret and the next day the whole school will know about it, I'm right on the mark aren't I?" The girl said in an unamused tone.

Rin's confusion instantly turned to anger, "The hell's your problem?!" Rin said rather loudly earning him some shushes from the other students.

"I was just trying to be nice, why would I do something sick like that when I don't even know you?" Rin asked.

"Well then why are you even bothering trying to be nice to me when you don't even know me?" The girl said using Rin's words against him.

"Look I'm not some sicko who takes advantage of people's feelings, the reason why I'm bothering to talk to you is because you just seemed…..a little lonely, I mean I would get lonely if all I ever did was read books by myself." Rin said and the girl's eyes widened momentarily at his words.

"Well you seem to be trying a bit too hard for this to be a trick but give me one good reason why I shouldn't just up and leave right now." The girl said.

Rin sat and thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Well if you did leave then that'd make me pretty sad." Rin said, his answer was childlike but there was a degree of sincerity in his words that the pig tailed girl didn't fail to notice.

"If I tell you my name will that satisfy you at least for today." The girl asked and Rin seemed to brighten up at her answer and nodded vigorously.

"It's Mato Kuroi." Mato said.

"Mato huh? That's a pretty name." Rin said grinning and Mato's cheeks turned slightly pink at his comment.

"I come here pretty much every day so if you want to talk or anything then I won't stop you." Mato said before getting up out of her seat and walking out of the library.

Rin fist pumped to himself, he was finally starting to get somewhere with this girl.

**And that's the middle chapter, since the deadline of this story is the 29****th**** I'll be posting the last chapter of this three-shot tomorrow, hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone, here's the last chapter of my three-shot X-mas gift to my big bro and his GF.**

**Happy New Year everyone, let's hope it's good one.**

"Hiya Mato." Rin greeted warmly taking his usual seat opposite the girl.

"Hey." Mato said in a rather monotone voice.

Rin had been coming to the library to see Mato for almost two weeks now and in his opinion they had managed to get a little closer than when they first met. At least she wasn't sending him death glares all the time and she actually engaged in conversation with him.

Sometimes they'd actually go and talk outside of the library but that mostly so Rin didn't have to worry about getting kicked out of the library for being loud by accident.

"Anyway Mato there's something I wanna ask you." Rin said.

"What is it?" Mato said walking in front of the boy who had become almost glued to her recently with a book in hand.

"How come you like to read so much?" Rin asked with his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Mato said confused by the boy's rather strange question.

"Well whenever you're not with me you're always reading right? So I was wondering why you like to read, there must be a reason right." Rin asked pointing at the book in the girl's hand.

"Well since you ask….it's because I want to become an author one day." Mato admitted stopping her walk and clutching the book in her hand close to her chest.

"I've always loved books ever since I was little, I think it all started with this little picture book called "The Tiny Bird & the Colours" my parents got for me when I was younger, ever since then I've always liked to read and since I liked it so much I thought that I might as well try and become a writer. So does that answer your question?" Mato asked turning around to face the boy who to her surprise had a look which was a mixture of astonishment and admiration.

"WOW! Mato you're so cool! Don't worry I know you'll become one of the best writers in the world! You'll put all those pros to shame!" Rin exclaimed with a childish gleam in his eye.

His words definitely caught Mato off guard, apart from her parents, brother and her childhood friend Yuu, who went to a different school, no one had ever supported her dream before and all of a sudden she found herself becoming slightly nervous at the boy's close proximity to her.

"Hey Mato is something wrong your cheeks are a little flushed do you have a fever or something?" Rin asked putting his hand under the girl's bangs and onto her forehead to check for a temperature although Mato did not seem to approve of his actions.

"MATO CHOP!" Mato yelled smacking Rin on the head with the spine of her book, knocking him to the ground while some student on lookers just stared in disbelief.

"Don't suddenly touch me out of the blue like that idiot!" Mato huffed before turning on her heel and storming off leaving Rin on the ground with steam coming from the large dent in his head.

_LATER_

"Honestly Rin what were you thinking provoking her like that." Lelouch said to his friend who has sitting on the opposite side of his desk holding an ice pack on the spot that Mato swatted. Luckily for him Lelouch was nearby and dragged him back to the chess club room which wasn't open to the students right now so it was just the two of them.

"I was just checking if she had a fever how is that provoking?!" Rin yelled slamming his free fist onto the table.

Being his senpai buddy for over month meant that Lelouch was more that accustomed to Rin's short fuse.

"I think you'll find that girls do tend to get uncomfortable when a boy gets too close to them." Lelouch explained hoping that Rin wouldn't repeat his mistake.

"Huh? Why would that make them uncomfortable?" Rin asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Lelouch sighed in exasperation, he really _really _didn't want to believe that Rin was a complete idiot like some of his fellow upperclassmen had suggested but at this moment he really wasn't helping Lelouch thinking he was anything but an idiot.

"Hey Rin can I ask you something." Lelouch said with a hint of seriousness in his voice that caught Rin's attention.

"Uhh yeah sure." Rin said, Lelouch rarely looked serious, not that he was a joker or anything he just didn't need to take anything too seriously with his skill set.

"Well some of your friends have been telling me that you've recently been getting close to this Mato Kuroi girl, the same one who knocked you out, is this true?" Lelouch asked and Rin nodded.

"Now listen Rin just because I'm older than you it doesn't mean I can tell you who you can and can't be friends with but I have to ask why you've taken interest in this girl." Lelouch asked leaning back into his chair.

"I dunno, I'm just…drawn to her for some reason." Rin answered, his cheeks and ears heating up slightly.

"OOOOH! I see now you liiiiiiike her." Lelouch said with a sly grin.

"O-OI! Don't talk like that Lelouch it's creepy!" Rin snapped with red cheeks.

"Ah young love, I never expected it to happen to you so soon." Lelouch said completely ignoring the shorter teen's outburst.

"Whaddya mean "young love"? You're only one year older than me!" Rin yelled.

"One year and a three quarters." Lelouch corrected holding his finger in Rin's face who was tempted to bite the damn thing off of his hand.

"But anyway I have to say I'm surprised Rin, I mean I know that you're not the sharpest guy out there but if you take away the lack of intelligence then you're quite a catch." Lelouch said.

"I'M PLENTY INTELLIGENT! And what else about me makes me a catch?" Rin said suddenly shifting from rage to serenity.

"Well I mean you're good looking, you can cook, you've got a great sense of humour and you're dependable. My point is that if you really tried you could have almost any girl you wanted so I'm a little surprised that you've become interested in this quiet girl who apparently spends most of her time in the library." Lelouch said honestly.

Rin remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "It doesn't matter to me if she's quiet or she spends a bunch of time reading or if she doesn't talk much to other people the fact is that I really like spending time with her. I don't know why but whenever I talk to her or when I'm just around her, I just feel….really happy." Rin said with his signature grin.

His words caused Lelouch's eyes to widen slightly before he sighed in defeat. "Oh well, no point in trying to reason with a man in love." Lelouch said in a teasing tone which caused Rin's face to become flushed.

"H-HOLD UP! I never said anything about love!" Rin yelled pointing at Lelouch.

"You don't have to say anything because it's just too obvious." Lelouch said smugly.

"Whatever I'm outta here thanks for the advice NOT!" Rin yelled slamming his half melted ice pack onto the desk storming out of the room while Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at the blue-haired teen's little tantrum.

"Stupid Lelouch talkin' about love and junk what the hell does he know anyway?! That's the last time I ever go to that dork for advice." Rin ranted aloud sitting on some steps.

"Oh, Hi there Rin what are you doing here?"

Rin turned to see Hiyori standing on the steps above him.

"Oh, hey Hiyori what's up?" Rin said.

"Well that was a rather gloomy greeting and I never thought that you could ever be gloomy so what's wrong?" Hiyori asked leaning on the stair's railing.

"It's Mato, I kinda upset her and now she's mad at me." Rin said hugging his knees to his chest while pouting.

"Hmmmm, well if that's the case why don't you give her a present to make it up to her?" Hiyori suggested gaining Rin's attention.

"A present?"

"Yeah, whenever Shin and I fight he always gets me a gift to say he's sorry even if I was the one in the wrong. He's so cute because he's always so bashful about it." Hiyori said with a giggle.

"Wait, you guys actually have fights!" Rin asked completely shocked.

"Of course we do silly, every couple fights every once in a while it's only natural for people to disagree and fall out it's actually healthy for a relationship. So is there anything you can think of that would make Kuroi-san happy?" Hiyori asked.

Now that he thought about it, Rin had been working on something that he had hoped would make Mato smile.

"Yeah thanks Hiyo-"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The loud sound caught the attention of both Hiyori and Rin who rushed to the nearest window to see what was going on.

They could see a huge cloud of smoke rising from the area where the cafeteria was.

"What the hell?" Rin asked out loud.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING AND HEAD TO THE ASEMMEBLY POINT IN THE SPORTS FIELD! I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING AND HEAD TO THE ASEMMEBLY POINT IN THE SPORTS FIELD! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The teacher's announcement on the PV caused all of the students to make a mad dash down the stairs, out of the classrooms, using any doors they could find to get outside, luckily Rin kept Hiyori from getting hurt in the ensuing panic.

"Rin I'm scared." Hiyori said as they ran towards the sports field.

"I know Hiyori I am too, but right now let's just focus on making sure everyone's okay." Rin said and Hiyori nodded in agreement.

When they got to the sports field things were rather hectic among the first years but the teachers and the second year students managed to help calm most of them down.

"SHIN!" Hiyori shouted running up and hugging her boyfriend as soon as she saw him.

"Thank God you're okay." Shin said sighing in relief while returning his girlfriend's embrace.

"Everyone here?" Rin asked frantically.

"Yeah we were just waiting on you Rin-senpai." Naruto said.

Looking around Rin did see that all of his friends were indeed there even Lelouch was there.

"Hey Lelouch aren't you supposed to be helping the teachers with the evacuation and registration?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well that's true but technically as you senpai-buddy your safety is my top priority so I thought that waiting with your friends was the quickest way to confirm your safe evacuation." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Thanks man." Rin said genuinely touched by his friend's concern for his safety.

When things started to die down, Rin took the time to look around a bit but he couldn't find Mato anywhere.

"H-Hey Lelouch do you know which class Mato Kuroi's in?!" Rin asked somewhat frantically.

"It's class 1-B I think why is something wrong?" Lelouch asked

"I can't find her anywhere!" Rin shouted.

"Rin calm down for a sec, I know a guy in that class let's just go and ask him." Origami said.

They all followed the silver-haired girl over to another girl with purple hair tied into a pony tail.

"Hey Tohka!" Origami called getting the other girl's attention.

"Origami? What's wrong?" Tohka asked.

"Do you know where that Kuroi girl in your class is, we can't seem to find her." Origami explained.

"Well I think that our teacher sent her to take all of our assingments over to the chemistry lab a few minutes before that announcement." Tohka said.

"THE CHEMISTRY LAB?!" Lelouch snapped startling everyone.

"Y-Yeah why what's wrong?" Tohka asked.

"The chemistry lab is right next to the cafeteria!" Lelouch said grimly.

"You mean the same cafeteria that's ablaze right now?!" Izayoi asked pointing to the large cloud of smoke.

Without a word to anyone Rin suddenly dashed off in the direction of the chemistry lab.

"OI BLUE! Dammit at least wait for me!" Izayoi said running after his rival.

Shin kissed Hiyori on the cheek before running after them.

"The rest of you stay here and keep looking for her!" Lelouch ordered as he ran after the first three.

"HEY YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE!" A teacher yelled but there was no way Rin was gonna stop just because a teacher told him too.

When they got to the chemistry lab most of the surrounding hallway was covered in the inferno and there was even a wall of flame blocking the entrance.

"Damn what're we supposed to do know?!" Shin asked but no one had an answer.

Rin looked around and saw that there was a busted vending machine that had been knocked over with several drink scattered all around.

He ran towards them and grabbed every bottle of water he could find dowsing himself each bottle's content.

"RIN!" Lelouch shouted as Rin ran past all of them and jumped into the fire.

Luckily because he was drenched from head to toe his clothes didn't catch fire but there was so much smoke and fire it was a struggle just to breath.

"I'M OKAY! You guys hurry up and go to the back of the lab building, I'll meet you there!" Rin yelled before covering his mouth with his shirt and advanced further into the inferno.

"What does he mean the back of the building?" Izayoi asked but Shin just shrugged.

"There are windows in the back of that lab, that's how he must be planning on getting out."

"Well let's hurry and get there!" Shin shouted and the other two boys nodded as they ran outside towards the back of the building.

"MATO! CAN YOU HERE ME?! SAY SOMETHING!" Rin cried out over and over hoping to get some kind of response.

Eventually his eyes could vaguely make out some kind of figure through the flames.

He walked towards the figure slowly with hot cinders and smoke swirling around him, and saw that the figure was indeed the girl he was looking for so frantically.

"MATO!" Rin yelled running over to her.

She was unconscious but thankfully still alive but Rin knew she wouldn't stay that way if they remained in this flaming hell hole for much longer.

He picked her up bridal style and began to jog towards the windows to escape.

"There they are! Just hang on Mato." Rin said running towards the windows.

However he noticed that a flaming log was falling and was coming right at them.

In order to protect the girl in his arms Rin raised his left arm and caught the piece of wood.

Rin gritted his teeth as the pain was searing and excruciating, when he looked down at Mato's face he somehow found the strength to throw the heavy object away.

He used everything he had to hold Mato close to his chest and made a mad dash to and out of the window.

They landed in a grass field so it was a rather soft landing.

Rin kept gasping for air as he crawled to a nearby tree and leaned on it with an unconscious Mato still in his arms.

He looked down at the pig-tailed girl and smiled while stroking her black locks.

"Guess we made it huh?" Rin whispered before he noticed that his vision was going black, as his consciousness faded he could hear the voices of his worried friends rushing over to him.

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

"Wh-Where am I?" Mato said sitting up from her hospital bed and looking around the room.

"A hospital, the last thing I remember was taking those assignments over to the lab but after that everything's a blur." Mato said rubbing her forehead.

"Hello Kuroi-san." Said a nurse who came in.

"What happened to me?" Mato asked.

"There was a large fire at your school and at some point you were knocked unconscious. It wasn't anything serious though, just a minor concussion. We'd like to keep you here a few more days to make sure that there's nothing else wrong." The nurse explained.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Mato asked.

"Just three days, your parents and younger brother visited you several times but they're at school and work right now but we'll give them a call to let them know you've regained consciousness. Oh and there's someone whose been here every day for as long as his visiting hours permit them to. Would you like me to send them in?" The nurse asked.

Her words confused Mato, who on Earth would come to this hospital every day to see if she was awake.

Unable to find a verbal response Mato merely nodded.

"Okay then please wait a moment." The nurse said walking out of the room.

Mato was rather anxious to find out who this mystery person was, it did sound like the thing Yuu would do and even though they stayed in contact after middle school she lived in a different town now so there's no way she could even now about the accident.

She never in her wildest dreams expect Rin Okumura the boy who had been glued to her to come walking through that door with the same stupid grin he'd make.

"Hiya Mato how you holdin' up?" Rin asked pulling up a chair to sit next to the girl who just kept staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"R-Rin?" Mato asked in disbelief.

"Yup that's me!" Rin said using his left thumb to point to himself.

Mato's eyes widened when she saw that the entirety of Rin's left hand was covered with bandages.

"Wh-what happened to your hand?" Mato asked pointing at the injury.

"Oh this? It's nothin' I just got a little burn during the fire." Rin said still grinning.

_He got a little burn? _Mato thought but then everything slowly started coming back to her, the stinging pain in her head, the intense oven-like heat and the black smoke surrounding her. For some reason the whole time she could hear Rin's voice calling her. But why would she be hearing his voice unless…..

"You….saved me?" Mato asked.

"Hehehe, was it that obvious? I was trying to keep it a secret." Rin said scratching the back of his head.

"OH! I got you something! I was gonna give it to you later but then that whole fire mess happened." Rin said pulling out at least three dozen pages stapled together.

"What…..is this?" Mato asked taking the papers from the boy she glanced down at it and saw that it was a story.

"Dear My Friends." Mato said quoting the title at the top of the first page.

"Yeah it's this short story I've been working on since we started talking, since you like to read so much an all I thought I'd write you something. It's about this NEET named Lance who falls for this girl named Eve but she's actually a virtual girl that lives in his computer. I know it's probably pretty lame but I wanted to try and see you smi-" Rin stopped talking when he saw tears streaming down the girl's face.

"M-Mato! Oh crap! What did I do?!" Rin asked in a concerned voice.

Mato just shook her head and hugged the story cose to her chest.

"Thank you so much Rin, this is the nicest thing a boy has ever done for me before." Mato said finally giving Rin a warm smile.

Seeing that smile almost knocked Rin off of his seat. _Okay it's now or never! _Rin thought.

"U-um M-Mato?" Rin said nervously.

"Yes Rin?"

"Well um I know that we've both been through a lot of crap recently and I know that this is a pretty bad time to ask but I was wondering if maybe when you get outta the hospital…..will you…..go on a date with me?" Rin said his face was so hot he was sure steam was coming out of his ears.

Mato just turned her head away from him making his heart sink.

"F-fine, since you saved my life and all I guess I don't have a choice." Mato said hoping that facing away from his was helping to conceal her blush.

"YIPPEE!" Rin said throwing his arms around the girl and pulling her in for a tight but soft hug causing Mato's heart to skip a beat.

They stayed like that for a while in silence just enjoying eachother's warmth.

But that silence was soon broken.

"Well well well Blue I have to say I'm surprised, I didn't think you had to balls to ask her." A familiar voice said causing Rin to tense.

"It is rather shocking but I'm oddly proud of him." Lelouch said.

"Way to go Rin-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two." Sakura said gleefully.

"It seems he finally did something right." Shin said.

"Maybe I should become a professional matchmaker." Hiyori thought aloud.

"Are they allowed to do that when she's still injured?" Tsuna asked.

"Can I have a hug too?" Origami asked.

"Of course babe." Keima said embracing his now silver haired girlfriend.

Rin turned slowly and sent all of his friends a death glare for ruining his moment with Mato.

"Get the hell outta here!" Rin yelled chasing after his friends only to be reprimanded by the nurse causing Mato to giggle.

_Honestly what am I ever going to do with him? _Mato thought to herself staring out at the big blue sky.

**Well guys that's it, the end of my three-shot, Happy New Year EVERYONE!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this as much as me! Please review and I'll see you later!**


End file.
